It is typical for residents (e.g., inmates, etc.) of controlled-environment facilities (e.g., prisons, etc.) to attempt to circumvent the facility's security procedures. For example, with respect to telephone communications, the inventors hereof have discovered situations where an inmate may initiate a call and then turn the handset over to another inmate, who then participates in the call. Such a simple action can bypass even some of the most advanced call controls otherwise put in place through the use of personal identification numbers (PINs), personal allowed number (PAN) lists, and/or costly biometric verification procedures that are executed upon establishment of the call.
In practice, as the inventors hereof have also recognized, controlled-environment facilities generally have great difficulty in identifying situations where such telephone sharing occurred, and therefore are hindered in their ability to prevent or investigate those communications. For these and other reasons, the inventors hereof have developed various systems and methods of controlling communications using temperature and/or Radio Frequency (RF) signals as described herein.